


Luck

by chocola_lover



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocola_lover/pseuds/chocola_lover
Summary: If you were to tell Yohane love at first sight was real, she would probably laugh.





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT KNOW WHAT THIS IS. IM SORRY ITS SO SHORT? I JUST SUDDENLY HAD THE IDEA AND HAD TO WRITE IT.

If you were to tell Yohane love at first sight was real, she would probably laugh.

Laugh and inform you that a fallen angel such as herself would never fall in love.

Or maybe something as ridiculous sounding as love at first sight the poor girl had experienced herself.

Yohane never meant to fall in love. Yet how was one to resist to the charms of Ruby? 

From her pale white skin, to soft hair and gorgeous voice and smile. 

Yohane had fallen for her the moment her 'cursed' eyes laid upon her.

To Yohane she blamed her poor luck. Afterall someone she deemed an angel would never fall for a fallen angel such as herself.

A girl so innocent and pure would never fall for someone who had horrid luck, who was cursed by darkness. 

So Yohane sat. Alone in her room. Pondering how an angel such as Ruby fell for her.

How Ruby confessed to her with cheeks the shade of her lucious hair.

Perhaps she still did have a bit of luck afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> I will write better yoharuby I swear


End file.
